First Kiss
by Reiizu
Summary: First kisses are important, right? They're sacred. You don't forget your first kiss, ever. So when Kise can't help but have his first kiss with a certain navy-haired basketballer, he freaks out. He had all the girls chasing after him, and he went after a GUY. But love is what it is. Will Kise's first kiss be forgotten, or will something develop from his first kiss?


Hello everyone x3 So, um, yes. I think this is now my new favourite pairing. AoKi. I'm kind of excited, because this is my first ever KnB fanfic! I hope there will be more to come, but right now, I'm kind of stuck whether to root for AoKi or AoMomo. Help, anyone? TTnTT

I was kind of fangirling to a guy friend, squealing to him about my new favourite pairing and I was really excited and he was just kind of like, "Meh." So that was a bit... lonely ;-;

Note: **This is not a** **lemon.**

I don't write lemons because I'm too young and all that, but this does have some kissing scenes in it.

Erm, Disclaimer: **I do not own KnB in any way. I mean, pfft, if I did, wouldn't there be a character with the exact same name as me dating Aomine? Dat hottie :3  
**

* * *

How to read possible stuff that is contained:

'_Aomine is hot._' = Thoughts.

'_Aomine is **darn **hot._' = Thoughts that are thought differently, with emphasis.

'Aomine is _darn _hot.' = Things that are said out loud, but italics are for emphasis.

Oh, and last note, I promise:  
This is written more in Kise's POV, so if there's thoughts then it's Kise's.

* * *

_First kisses are important, right? They're sacred. You don't forget your first kiss, ever. So when Kise can't help but have his first kiss with a certain navy-haired basketballer, he freaks out. He had all the girls chasing after him, and he went after a **guy. **_

_But love is what it is. Will Kise's first kiss be forgotten, or will something develop from his first kiss?  
_

* * *

**First Kiss**

**-x-o-x-**

He hadn't meant it.

Or maybe he had.

'_No. I didn't mean it. Never. Never, ever, ever. It was an accident. It was all an-_'

Let's skip back, to, say, an hour earlier.

It was Sunday. Hot. Sunny. And perfect for a basketball match.

Two figures were darting around swiftly on the basketball court, one a blur of yellow, and the other a smidge of blue.

The ball was with a yellow-haired man, commonly known as 'Kise Ryouta'.

"Too loose," The navy-haired figure, Aomine Daiki, muttered under his breath. With a burst of speed, he managed to knock the ball out of Kise's reach. It rolled off the court.

"Ahh, not again!" Kise moaned, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Next time, don't bounce the ball so stiffly against yourself. You'll find you have much more freedom is you hold it at least an arm away," Aomine advised.

"Ah, thank you, Aomine-cchi. Let's try again."

Kise recovered the ball and the two started battling it out again.

It seemed to be an even playing field.

Aomine lurched for the ball at every opportunity; Kise dodged his grasp at the last second. He hurtled himself towards the goal, sprinting at an incredible speed. There was not much he could do to keep the ball under his possession, except for hope that somehow, it would keep up with him.

And, miraculously, it did.

But one false step put him in a difficult position.

Kise was situated right under the net.

He could either slam-dunk and risk hitting his head, or he could try shooting from a further distance.

If he went with Option A, he probably wouldn't be able to attend the photo shoot on Tuesday.

But if he went with Option B, he was potentially giving up the first and only goal ever against Aomine Daiki, the ace of their school and one of the few people he truly respected.

Kise just couldn't do it.

So, with a high reach and even higher hopes, he went for a slam-dunk.

Kise winced as his head connected with the hoop, but he managed to keep one eye open to witness his victory.

Aomine jumped, his looming shadow coming up behind Kise.

But what was done, was done.

And he had won.

With minimal injuries, luckily – a throbbing head and stinging face (the basketball had smashed into his face).

They landed awkwardly; a tangle of limbs on the court.

Aomine was the first to speak, with: "Congrats."

He ruffled Kise's hair; his corners curved up in a rare smile.

Kise felt his fingertips start tingling. Then a shiver passed through his body, although he didn't know why.

"Finally! I beat Aomine-cchi!" Kise crowed, pumping a fist in the air.

And then he started laughing.

A light, cheery, melodious laughter.

'_I finally beat Aomine-cchi!_'

Kise was surprised when he realised another voice had joined him.

A much deeper, honest, innocent laughter.

"Aomin-"

His voice died in his throat.

'_Oh my God._'

Kise couldn't pry his eyes away from Aomine. Navy blue hair, shining in the sunlight. His mouth was, um, smiling (the only way Kise could put it). Smiling, honestly, like a child. Without a care in the world; truly happy; _adorable._

Sweat glistened off Aomine's tanned skin, and Kise _literally _felt his heart skip a beat as Aomine reached up to push his hair back.

"Yeah, yeah, good job, you idiot." Aomine grinned at Kise.

And, stupid as it was, Kise found himself leaning across. He will never forget the look on Aomine's face as their lips grazed each other. Aomine's eyes widening in shock – _maybe disgust – _that thought alone made Kise slink back.

"I-"

There were no words to say.

So, Kise only scrambled to his feet and, with his incredible athletic skills, sprinted off the court before Aomine could recover.

The only thing Kise could think was:

'_Teriyaki burger. Teriyaki burger. Teriyaki burger._'

-x-

"Wake up, Kise!"

"Shut up, mum... I feel sick..."

"Again?! But you felt sick yesterday!"

"Well, I feel sick again... I think I'm going to have to-"

"Don't forget you have a photo shoot today! Should I cancel it?"

Kise shot up in his bed immediately. Cancelling a photo shoot? No way. Unheard of. Never, for Kise Ryouta. He always showed up, even if it meant working through hail, a blizzard or some sort of horrible natural disaster.

Oh, and even if it meant working with extremely embarrassing thoughts racing through his mind.

Like: '_I can't believe my first kiss was with a __**guy**__... nobody is going to let me live this down. Maybe if I just pretend- but I don't want to be like one of those guys who just __**pretend**__..._'

As Kise dressed himself, he was thinking, '_But really... why him, Kise?! __Of all the fan girls you have. You could've picked just one fan girl to share your first kiss with. You could've done something normal, so when somebody asks you casually who you had your first kiss with, you wouldn't have to say, "A really hot gu- no. Not hot. Never."'_

And, as he munched his way through six slices of toast (which was highly unusual since he usually watched his weight for modelling), he was internally fighting. '_After all, who would like that stuck up personality of his? And-and his navy hair which definitely __**never **__looks enticing... and his alluring eyes? And his gorgeously, perfectly, tanned body... those rocking abs... and after practice, how he always looks- OH MY GOD KISE YOU'RE GAY._'

Kise wasn't aware that his mum was shooting him worried glances every now and then.

"Kise, are you alright? You're-"

"What?" Kise squeaked, mouth full of crumbs and all. He was terrified he had spoken of his weird fantasies aloud to his mother. Or maybe his mum just read his mind, because let's face it, mothers knew everything. "NO! No I'm fine. It's just- the photo shoot. I'm worried. Oh, I'm sick. I'll just go... get ready now. Um, bye."

With that, he scrambled out of his chair and _ran _like a frightened little girl.

In the bathroom, he couldn't check himself out like usual. He couldn't practice his pick-up lines, or his whitened smile.

His pick-up lines came out all wrong, like:

"You smell like toilette freshener."

Or, "Did you just fart? Because you totally-"

Yeah, no. He couldn't do it.

So, with sunken shoulders, he trudged to school.

His dampened personality did not go unnoticed by his fan club. Several girls inquired about his absence, but Kise waved them away gently.

He slipped into class and took the back-seat, wishing that he had Kuroko-cchi's ability to vanish.

The students filed in slowly. He watched all of them through anxious eyes. Well, it was between anxiousness and anticipation.

And then _he _finally came in.

Kise's stomach felt like it would explode.

He felt so light, like his intestines had been taken out but not put back in.

He felt _weird._

"Good morning, Kise-kun."

Kise _jumped. _His seat toppled backwards. He'd been so absorbed in _that guy_ that he had failed to notice Kuroko sneaking up behind him.

Who was he kidding? Even if he hadn't been looking out for Aomine, Kuroko would've surprised him anyway.

"K-Kuroko! How have you been going?" Kise squeaked, failing to resume his normal composition.

Kuroko cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What is it?" Kise inquired, taking a seat again. He tugged at a section of his fringe, wishing to disappear as he was positive that Aomine was staring at him.

"You didn't call me Kuroko-cchi. I found it surprising. Did you decide to ditch the nicknames?"

Kise found himself speechless. "No, no, I-" _Fatal mistake._

The bell rang, signalling the start of class.

Kuroko stared into Kise's eyes, as if seeing through his blubbering, confusions and excitement.

As if seeing the _love._

"Ah."

The teacher strutted into the room, cutting their conversation short. Kuroko ambled to his seat.

Kise was left with a horrible feeling in his gut – a feeling that Kuroko knew _everything._

'_Darn that Kuroko-cchi._'

-x-

He skipped practice.

First time ever.

Normally, Kise would be so enthusiastic. But today, he dreaded it.

So he'd skipped, opting to go with some of his fans to Maji Burger. He did, after all, promise an outing with them.

Approximately a year and a half ago.

Anyway, details aside, Kise felt slightly sick.

He'd ordered three teriyaki burgers.

And there was no way he could finish them all.

The first one went down pretty easily. The second one? Not so much. He started to force it down. The third? No way. He was going to spew.

One of his fan girls seemed to notice him for the first time, because she turned away from her friends to ask him, "Are you okay? You look sick."

"Ah, Hanako, I feel fine. I actually-"

And who just happened to walk by the window?

Who just _had _to walk by when Kise looked like a complete pig?

_Aomine._

With the rest of the Generation of Miracles, of course.

_But still._

Kise darted under the table, as if no-one would notice his bright yellow hair.

"Ryouta-san?"

"Shh!" He hissed.

'_Shit. Maji Burger is one of the Generation of Miracles' hang out places._' Kise panicked.

Without giving it another thought, Kise did what anyone else would do – _he sprinted for the bathroom._

Just in time – Akashi appeared through the door, scary as ever. The rest of the gang were behind him.

In the bathroom, Kise was freaking out.

'_What if they don't leave? What if they stay here until dark? What if someone comes into the toilet and recognises my shoes? What if they had recognised me through the window? What if Aomine notices me?_'

But the other, more rational side of Kise, thought: '_Calm down. Act smooth. You have a photo shoot at six. There's plenty of time. All you need to do is slip out the door and sprint the other way. You're a pretty fast runner when it comes down to it, you know. The door isn't that far from the bathroom too._'

So Kise devised a plan. Kneeling on the cubicle floor, he focused every ounce of his brain power (which, since it's _Kise _we're talking about – you know, all beauty and no brains – isn't a lot) on his mastermind plan. The plan of his life – the plan to end all other plans he'd ever made (which is not a lot, since kissing Aomine hadn't been a plan).

He would wash his hands cleanly. He would dry his hands calmly. He would stride out the door like the superstar he is, and not even break a sweat when he passed his team mates. Last of all, he would escape out the door like a skilled criminal.

It was perfect.

It was _beyond _perfect.

The plan was initiated as soon as he opened the cubicle door. Taking a deep breath, he took his first step out of the toilet cubicle.

He washed his hands clean – scrubbing them until they were red. He dried his hands in a frenzied state (his plan was falling apart at an alarming speed). He strode out the door like the superstar he-

"Oh."

'_Shit._'

The ten minutes he'd taken to plan his... well, _plan _carefully had just gone down the drain.

Of course, he'd never thought about the fact that maybe _the man himself _would meet him halfway_. _

Awkward silence ensued.

"Ki-"

"A-Aomine-cchi!" Kise's voice wavered momentarily, but luckily, Aomine didn't seem to realise. "So how have you been?"

"You skipped practice."

"Ah, sorry, I kind of promised these fan girls of mine who wanted to hang out with me for a long time..." Kise fibbed. Well, in his defence, it wasn't _exactly _a lie.

"Oh."

"Well, um, I'd better-"

Kise felt his face heat up.

'_Oh my God. I'm not going to survive this conversation without blushing. CURSE YOU FIRST KISS, CURSE YOU VIRGINITY!' _Although Kise was positive that virginity had nothing to do with it.

He tried to slip past Aomine's defence, but of course, Aomine just had to say:

"Kise. Wait."

Kise squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the worst.

"... So you're coming to practice tomorrow, right? I noticed another-"

"That's _it?_" Kise whirled around, puzzled.

Aomine wore a similar puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"You're not going to ask about the-"

'_You're rubbing salt in the wound. You're digging up an old grave. Um, strangest thing is... it's __**my**__wound, and it's __**my **__grave.' _Kise thought.

"Oh. That."

'_No, that just 'that'. It's __**that**__. It's the forbidden subject, the Chamber of Secrets, the... the unopened cookie jar!_' Kise screamed mentally.

"Yeah well, to be honest, I-"

"I'm sorry," Kise blustered. "It was an accident. I mean, I didn't mean it, I just thought, you know, I'm a guy and well it was weird and-I'm-so-sorry-I-swear-I-didn't-mean-it andwowIcan'tbelieveI'mjustdiggingthisupbutI'msosorryagainIdon'tknowwhatwashedovermeandonceagain,sorry, Aomine-cchi!"

Something flickered across Aomine's features.

Kise didn't quite catch it – it was so brief – and he regretted it immediately.

"Oh. So it was an accident."

"Yes! And I'm sorry, but let's continue playing basketball on Sunday, alright? As friends? Normal? Let's just put this behind us and forget about it all," Kise almost pleaded. He discarded all his dignity, all his pride and summoned his courage.

Aomine stared at Kise for such a long time, Kise was afraid that he'd just said something weird and totally horrible.

'_O-or maybe... I didn't actually kiss Aomine-cchi but I thought I had, and none of it happened? Then I've just embarrassed myself?_'

"Oh. A pity," Aomine sighed, messing his hair up in a way that Kise found just _adorable._

Kise hadn't expected to hear that. Or maybe he hadn't _wanted _to.

"Um, what?"

"A pity," Aomine repeated. "Since I quite like the taste of oranges."

Kise was confused at first.

Then it dawned on him.

And when it did, Kise's face turned a colour that could easily rival Akashi's hair.

Oranges were the last thing Kise had eaten before his mock match with Aomine.

'_Oranges. Oranges. Oranges. Oranges. Oranges._'

"I like the taste of teriyaki burgers, too!" Kise blurted out.

Aomine smiled. A tiny, heart-melting smile.

A smile Kise had promised never to fall in love with again.

"But it was an accident."

And suddenly, Kise felt horrible.

"To be honest, I-"

_Warm._

Okay, so maybe the better descriptive word would be _soft._

'_Promises are meant to be broken, anyway._'

Even better than that, not just a word, but-

_Incredibly heart-warming, amazing, warm, soft, tingly-_

They broke apart, Kise panting slightly from the lack of air.

Aomine stared at him. Kise was determined to stare straight back, as if undeterred by his calm gaze, but-

"_Stop staring at me._" Kise whispered, averting his gaze to the ground. He felt his face heat up.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I mean... um, it's just kind of, you know..."

The kiss burned in his mind. So bright. _The kiss._

It was exactly what he'd imagined for a kiss with a girl. Everything and _more,_ to be honest. It was perfection, but better than perfection.

So of course he didn't hesitate when Aomine buried his fingers in Kise's golden locks, pulling him closer gently. Of course he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Aomine's neck, he didn't shy away when Aomine circled his free arm around Kise's waist.

Everything was perfect, after all.

But if Kise thought that the kiss earlier was perfect – _fuck he was wrong._

Aomine bit down gently on Kise's bottom lip – much gentler than Kise would've imagined for one who was a beast on the court – and Kise gasped, accidentally allowing Aomine entry into his mouth.

_Accidentally. _Of course.

But Kise would've allowed Aomine any day.

Their tongues battling fiercely, as if on the court but _much more competitively. _

And Kise couldn't have hope for a better ending.

_To have your loved one, love you back._

"Oh. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Hello."

'_Shit. Shit shit shit shit._'

The 'phantom' indeed.

But Kuroko just smiled slightly and wriggled past them, as if he hadn't just witnessed two of his team mates eating each others' faces off.

Aomine had slipped his hand into Kise's, probably sensing Kise's embarrassment.

"He saw us." Kise muttered, disbelievingly, wishing it were a dream. Oh, but only that last part. Because the rest was heaven.

"I think my order's due. Gotta get it," Aomine said, tugging Kise along as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Kise grinned and pecked Aomine on the lips lightly, despite his embarrassment. "I think we should-"

"Go out separately, right? Yeah, yeah." Aomine released Kise (much to his disappointment) and shoved his hands in his pocket.

They trooped out, back into Maji Burger.

But, although they weren't holding hands or kissing, anyone could tell that _something _had happened in the toilet, because Aomine was constantly humming a tune about teriyaki burgers and Kise was bright red in the face.

And that night, for the first time ever, Kise didn't go to the photo shoot.


End file.
